ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett
Gregory Alan Bartlett (Born March 31, 1983, in Hamilton, New York) is an American E-Wrestler, currently employed by the World Championship Wrestling Federation. He has been in e-wrestling since 1998, and has handled several monikers since, to include Hades "The Hellbilly" Harrison and Charles Douglas Winston III, though he is better known as "The Glorious 1" Gregory Bartlett. He is currently wrestling in the WCWF, and is the current Global Impact Champion and co-holder of the Tag Team Titles with tag team partner and fellow Bane Malitia member, Cameron King. Early Childhood Gregory Bartlett was born to a former professional wrestler and his manager, Gregory Bartlett and Loretta Murdock. By the time he was born, his father had lost his leg in a car accident, permanantly ending his career. A year and a half after he was born, his mother left his father and moved down to Maryland, where he had started becoming involved in the martial arts at the age of four, under the guidance of his step-father, Rick Wheeler. The family then moved back to New York shortly after a minor falling out between his mother and his step-father. Initially, this relationship was a picture perfect father-son relationship, with his father being a Scoutmaster, Little League coach, and a generally well-known public figure in his hometown. However, the family moved back to Maryland, and their relationship soured. From the time he was 12 until he was 14, he was abused and tortured by his step-father, once being beaten so terribly, that he had to go to the hospital for skin grafts after his father beaten him with a barbed-wire whip. His mother finally left him after Gregory severely beat his father over a domestic dispute regarding his step-fathers infidelity to his mother. Shortly thereafter, Gregory and his mother moved back to New York. At this time, he had the opportunity to get to know his father. While Gregory credits his father for training him to become a professional wrestler, their relationship was shaky at best. His father had also abused him during his tenure as his wrestling instructor. Shortly after his training ended, Gregory went down to Florida and entered a wrestling federation called King Hiss' GWA, under the moniker of Hades "The Hellbilly" Harrison. GWA Initially entering the GWA, the World Heavyweight Title was vacant, due to Hurricane, the prior champion, leaving the GWA due to injuries sustained in a match against Eric Myers, and the title was held up in a tournament, in which Gregory took part in. He had defeated his first opponent, Super Masked Destroyer Assassin the 11th, who was actually Shade, in this match. He moved on to face the same Eric Myers that had injuired the prior champion. He had lost that match, but he had earned the respect of the fed at that point. Shortly after the tournament, his brother, John Harrison, and their mutual friend, Billy Beargrease, had formed a stable called "Unforgiven", and during a two month stretch, they had managed to take every single title in the fed, with the exception of the World Heavyweight Title. Hades held the US Title, defeating Shade, John and Billy taking the Tag Team Titles from The Holy Rollers, and Hound, another addition to the stable, had taken the Television Title. Hades had then opted to face Shade, who shortly after losing the US Title, had rebounded and won the World Heavyweight Championship from Eric Myers. Thinking that he could beat Shade with ease, after defeating him twice already, he finally suffered a defeat at the hands of Shade in an Exploding Bombs match. Hades, severely injuired at the end of the match, left the fed shortly after losing his US Title to Ca$h (nee. Trevor Parker). Without him, "Unforgiven" folded, and shortly after that, the GWA folded under the pressure of bankruptcy. Though Hades spent a very short time in the GWA, he had left a mark on the fed. BWF Shortly after his stint in the GWA, Gregory moved to Long Island and started wrestling under his name, in yet another short-lived fed called the BWF. However, it was here that Gregory had managed to pick up his first World Heavyweight Title, in a hardcore tournament, that lasted a complete 24 hours, finally defeating Too Cold for the title in the Finals. Bartlett enjoyed a long title reign, lasting six months, before he had faced Frankenstein in a singles match. Although it was dubbed a fluke, Frankenstein won the World Heavyweight Title due to outside interference by his manager, The Doctor. A week later, Gregory regained the title, but at the cost of injuiring his arm, tearing every tendon and ligament in his right arm as a result of Frankenstein sandbagging on Gregory while he was executing a crusifix powerbomb. As a result, Gregory was forced to surrender the title. Bartlett returned two months later, with a clean bill of health. When he came back, he had found that Frankenstein was occupying the title. Bartlett had demanded a rematch, and he was granted his rematch, in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Weapons match. At the end of the match, both men came out, never the same again. Bartlett had reinjuired his arm again, but he had won the match, severely beating both The Doctor and Frankenstein over the head repeatedly with a baseball bat and a steel chair, rendering them both brain damaged. Although Bartlett regained the title, he was banned from the BWF for ending Frankenstein's career in such a heinous and deliberate fashion. Within a month of leaving the BWF, the fed went bankrupt. Early Retirement At the age of 18, Gregory Bartlett was considered damaged goods wherever he went to apply for a job. Whether it was because of his injuries, or his conduct in the BWF, he was not able to find work anywhere he went. Discouraged, he retired from professional wrestling. In 2001, after earning his GED, he joined the United States Navy, becoming a Combat Aircrewman for Seal Team 5, based out of Roosevelt Roads, Puerto Rico. During his tenure in the Navy, he had earned a Purple Heart in actions involving the War on Drugs in Turbo, Columbia. Shortly after earning a Purple Heart, his wife, Daniella, had passed away giving birth to his child. Bartlett earned a Hardship Discharge under Honorable Conditions in 2003. Gregory then enrolled himself into Syracuse University, and in three years, had managed to earn an MD in Orthopedics. During his time in school, he made cameo appearances in several wrestling federations, to include HCW, as a manager for "Rockin'" Sam Donnigan. In 2005, before graduating from Syracuse, he stepped in the ring once again, this time using the moniker of Charled Douglas Winston III, this time appearing in the CWF and in the WGWF. The Comeback: CWF and WGWF Shortly after entering the CWF, Gregory, as Charles, had managed to make a moderate impact. Initially billed as a heel, Gregory had turned face after earning the irk of The Flying Nazi. During the feud, Gregory and Jonathan "Brimstone" Denoso had managed to win the CWF Tag Team Titles, but their reign was short-lived. During this time, personal problems (legit) arose between Bartlett and Denoso, which terminated the partnership completely. Gregory left the fed and he jumped ship over to the WGWF. In short order, Gregory, again as Charles, won the WGWF World Heavyweight Title, again in a tournament that took a month to complete. But while he was here, he had problems with management, due to his schedule clashing with his CWF schedule. In the end, Bartlett was stripped of the title. Though he tried to win it back, it was to no avail. Bartlett lost, and he went into another brief hiatus from the world of wrestling. WCWF In 2006, Gregory earned his MD in Orthopedics from Mount Sinai School of Medicine. After a year of practicing medecine, Gregory became rich, but also grew bored with his profession. That all changed when Adam Banks of the HCW was referred to him after severely tearing ligaments in his knee. Though Gregory was offered a contract from HCW, he declined, after hearing first-hand about how their management handled their wrestlers. At about the same time, the WCWF offered him a contract, initially as an on-site doctor for the wrestlers in the WCWF, but they also threw in a few dates for him to work. In almost no time, "The Glorious 1" had been awarded the International Television Title due to injuries sutained by Ryann Hardy in a match. After successfully defending the title against three other men, including Bill Cage, Matt Walker, and FLUXX, Bartlett was entered in a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Bartlett drew Bill Cage as his opponent, thus beginning a feud that is still current in the WCWF. This time, Bartlett lost to Bill Cage, eliminating him from the tournament. But during the tournament, Gregory aligned himself with Cameron King, then known as Cameron Kinsler, and Tom Foolery, now known as Tom Starling, who became the eventual winner of the World Heavyweight Champion. A week after the tournament, the team of Gregory Bartlett and Cameron King, now known as Avant Garde, won the Tag Team Championship from the team of Nate Sanders and Andras, after Andras no-showed the event. The Ryann Hardy Incident Avant Garde enjoyed much success since forming, at one point holding every single title in the federation, except for the Hardcore Title. Eventually, Tom Foolery was stripped of the US Title and the title was put up in a Battle Royal to determine who would be the next champion. Bartlett again lost as the last competitor in the Battle Royal, losing to his arch-nemesis Bill Cage. A week later, at Cyberslam III, Bartlett also lost the International Television Title to FLUXX. That same night, Tom Foolery lost the Internet Title to Shawn Stevens, and Stevens retired the title after the match. Furthermore, Mike Falconi had won the Six-Pack Invitational, winning several contracts for the opportunity to face any champion he wished. He cashed in on his Tag Team contract to face Avant Garde, and chose Bill Cage as his partner. Furthermore, he also cashed in on his Hardcore Title contract to name the stipulation in the match. With the deck stacked against Avant Garde, they faced Mike Falconi and Bill Cage in the match. The match was even throughout, until Ryann Hardy, the pregnant girlfriend of Bill Cage, intervened in the match. With the match still underway and under Hardcore rules, nothing was done about Ryann, until, Gregory Bartlett inadvertantly speared Ryann Hardy after Mike Falconi moved out of the way of Bartlett. Bartlett immediately called for medical assistance after the incident, but Bill Cage was infuriated. For the next few weeks, their feud went to new heights, with Bill picking his spots on Bartlett, such as when Bill Cage attacked an inebriated Bartlett in the middle of the ring and when he set up Bartlett with Angel Reese, ending with Reese hitting Hallow Point V2 on Bartlett. In the end, though, Bartlett persevered and won the feud. After putting his career on the line, Bartlett got his match against Bill Cage, an unsancioned bout involving weapons that the fans brought into the match. After suffering at the hands of Bill Cage in the beginning of the bout, Gregory finally got the best of Bill Cage, finally nailing him down to the ring mat with a nailgun, and using an empty Colt .45 bottle and a blow torch to make an acetalyne bomb. The explosion burned most of Bill Cage's face, and because of this attack, he was forced out of the ring for a month, but Bartlett finally got the better of Bill Cage, defeating him for the US Title in the process. Recent News After the feud with Bill Cage, Gregory and Ryann Hardy started dating, revealing all along that her relationship with Bill Cage was a hoax. Since the incident, Gregory has surrendered the US Title, which was won by Mike Falconi in a match that Gregory was the Special Guest Referee. Gregory has also recently won the Global Impact Championship from Dan Bonez after losing to him in the Global Impact Tournament, which most people, fans and wrestlers alike, thought that Bartlett had won. Gregory Bartlett has also launched an anti-Hall of Famer's campaign, in which he has currently defeated Jester, and just recently added Dan Bonez to the list of Hall of Famers that Bartlett has defeated. --TheGlorious1 17:28, 20 August 2007 (UTC)